


phoenix

by vype



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Navel-Gazing, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vype/pseuds/vype





	phoenix

For every universe where Mako Mori lives, there are a thousand more where she dies.

But for every universe where Mako dies, there are some where she lives a second longer, and for each of those there are more who live another second after, and the next second after that. It is a slowly shrinking pool of futures, the smallest proportion- what a grain of sand is to the universe. But the smallest fraction of infinity is itself still infinite, and thus there are infinite worlds where Mako Mori lives forever.

She is the legend passed down in history texts and commemorative plaques; she is the phoenix which rises anew for eternity.

Going by this logic, there are also infinite universes where Raleigh Becket lives forever. But he doesn’t think that’s likely. He isn’t a ‘forever’ kind of guy.

Maybe he is more the phoenix than Mako: the one that dies only to be dragged back each time. Raleigh Becket the Jaeger pilot died with Yancy, only to be revived because of Mako. Maybe Raleigh Becket the aimless drifter will rise once more, having died in the face of the inimitable Stacker Pentecost.

But Mako- Mako is the omnipresent, all-encompassing kind of immortal, the kind that never fades or wavers. It’s as if the universe can’t bear to be without some measure of Mako-ness, and it’s no surprise that in every universe where Mako dies, the world itself chases her shadow into the abyss.


End file.
